Mi sobreentusiasta fan
by Belzer
Summary: Lincoln nunca se consideró un hombre de damas, mucho menos teniendo una linda, aunque ruda novia, con la que lleva 2 años de relación, pero si algo debía aprender es que cuando le interesas a una chica, le interesas, y que cuando la chica es algo... atrevida... Bueno, digamos que no es tan cool como la tele o las películas te lo hacen creer.


The Loud House fue creada por Chris Savino, al igual que sus personajes. Solo esta historia es mía.

* * *

La vida para Lincoln Loud no era sencilla.

¿Cómo podría serlo con 10 hermanas?

—E incluso fuera de casa, los problemas surgen cada semana.

Lincoln caminaba hacia la escuela ahora. Algunas cosas habían cambiado. Han pasado dos años y el niño ya no era más un niño, pues ahora tenía 13 años e iba a la secundaria, al igual que Clyde y Ronnie Anne. Las cosas en casa también habían cambiado, aunque el único cambio radical fue la partida de Lori y Leni a la universidad, dejando a Luna como la mayor, y que Lily había crecido para ser una linda damita en camino a cumplir sus 4 años.

Su relación con Ronnie Anne también había cambiado en algo. Con sus compañeros habiendo entrado a la edad donde el raro era el que no tuviera al menos, un prospecto de novia, ya no temían más ocultar su relación ante los ojos del mundo… ni los golpes. Cariñosos, claros, pero golpes igualmente. Obvio, estos eran cortesía de Ronnie y casi siempre eran su forma de expresar su amor.

—Excepto las veces en que meto la pata en serio. ¿Yo que iba a saber que cuando una chica pregunta si se ve gorda con algo, no hay respuesta correcta?

Si, los problemas del hombre con el plan habían cambiado, y uno en particular era bastante problemático, valga la redundancia.

—Y ese problema son las mujeres.

La secundaria no fue gentil con el chico que vivía con 10 hermanas. Durante los primeros 2 días, recibió toda clase de comentarios sobre las "ventajas" que debía tener rodeado de tantas hermanas mayores, cada una más linda y hermosa que la anterior, sobre la fortuna de poder tener un "alivio" para ciertas necesidades a la mano, sin mencionar los comentarios respecto a la colección de ropa íntima que, supuestamente, debía tener.

Lincoln tuvo que cerrar un par de bocas demasiado flojas… las demás las cerró Ronnie Anne y bueno, digamos que ambos le dieron una buena lección al resto del alumnado.

—Sí, eso fue problemático. —continuó narrando el peliblanco. —Pero no fue lo peor, porque verán, con todos los comentarios de que alguna de mis hermanas querría comerme, por sustituir una letra, a pesar de las veces que atrapé a alguna viéndome de manera rara, y de dos que tres comentarios que Lynn llegó a hacer, mi mayor problema con mujeres no vino de casa, ni tampoco de Ronnie Anne, sino de…

—Lincoln, buenos días.

El chico se vio interrumpido por la aparición de su mejor amigo Clyde, a quien saludó con un saludo privado que ambos habían creado.

—¿Listo para otro emocionante día de estudio?

—Así es. Solo espero que no se repita algo como lo del viernes.

—¿Te refieres a…

—Si, a eso.

—Mejor hagamos como que no sucedió.

Los chicos siguieron con su caminata a la secundaria. Lincoln volvió su mirada al público, suponiendo que estaban confundidos por lo que su amigo dijo.

—Creo que esa es mi línea.

Lo siento, Linc. Dale entonces.

—Sé que se estarán preguntando qué pasó el viernes, y pues precisamente es parte de mi actual problema con las mujeres. Aún no sé cómo es que Ronnie no se ha enterado, porque si lo hace… —Pausa dramática para tragar saliva… —Me mata.

Los amigos finalmente estaban llegando al terreno de la secundaria y, volteando a todas partes, el hombre del plan vio que no había moros en la costa.

—Vamos rápido, Clyde. Finalmente tendré un poco de…

—Buenos días, Lincoln.

—… Olviden lo que dije.

Linc y Clyde voltearon lentamente tras de ellos. La persona que había saludado era, inconfundiblemente, una mujer. Tenía 13 años como ellos. Su cabello era negro y lacio, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura. Usaba una linda blusa de color rosada que resaltaba bien su busto, aunque con copa C, hasta un saco de papas lo resalta. Llevaba, además, una falda blanca que le llegaba justo a las rodillas y calcetas blancas hasta los tobillos. La chica era el sueño (Húmedo) de cualquier chico y varios de los que estaban en el grado de Linc babeaban por ella, al menos los que aún no habían sido rebotados por ella.

En cuanto a personalidad, Lincoln podría decir que tenía la timidez de Lucy, la femineidad de Lola y una pizca de la ingenuidad de Leni. En resumen, el material para una buena amiga según el hombre del plan.

—Hola, Joanna. Buenos días. —Saludó con desgano Lincoln.

—Veo que amaneciste bien, aunque bueno… eso salta a la vista.

Si no fuera porque era OBVIO (Así, con mayúsculas.) que la chica derrapaba por él.

—Derrapar es poco. Por cierto, su nombre es Joanna Mitchells, y aunque no lo parezca, ella es mi problema, porque verán…

—Después de todo, tú camisa no oculta para nada esos músculos que tienes. Se sienten tan firmes…

La jovencita estaba ahora recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Lincoln mientras se sujetaba de su brazo derecho, recorriendo sus bíceps con uno de sus dedos.

—Solo es tímida con otros. Conmigo actúa con la audacia de Lynn.

Lincoln dijo eso mientras sudaba a mares y giraba su cabeza a todos lados para ver si su novia no venía por allí. Clyde hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—Bueno, debo adelantarme. Te veo luego, Lincoln. —Y la chica se despidió y se fue, no sin antes darle un ligero pellizco en el trasero.

—Viejo, que Ronnie Anne no se haya enterado te convierte en el hombre más afortunado del planeta. —Dijo el joven de gafas mientras se limpiaba el montón de sudor que se le había acumulado.

—Y que lo digas… Supongo que el karma está poniéndose a mano conmigo luego de desastres como el del traje de ardilla y los que le siguieron. —Ligeramente más tranquilos, los chicos ingresaron a la escuela para ir a su salón.

—Tal vez se pregunten como es que, habiendo redes sociales, mensajes, whats y radio pasillo, Ronnie no sabe nada sobre Joanna. Verán, gracias a lo que pasó en la primera semana, nadie se atreve a decirle o contarle chisme alguno por temor a terminar con calzón chino o algo peor, además de que ella no confía en nada que no vea con sus ojos, o le diga alguien en quien confíe, que en esta escuela solo somos Clyde y yo, así que en teoría, estoy a salvo… pero si algo aprendí en casa, es que no puedes contar con eso.

Al menos, Lincoln contaba con la tranquilidad de que no compartía clases con su entusiasta admiradora, así que podía respirar tranquilo en las que compartía con Ronnie Anne.

—Ah, si. Querrán saber que pasó el viernes. Pues verán…

* * *

La clase de educación física había sido horrorosa ese día, y aunque Lincoln ya no era el chico flaquito de antes, estaba muy lejos del nivel de Lynn. En esa clase en particular, el chico lo había hecho tan mal que el entrenador le puso de tarea recoger toooooodos los implementos deportivos y meterlos a la bodega antes de ir a las regaderas.

—Bueno, ya casi termino. —comentó el peliblanco tras meter hasta el último balón de básquet. —Ahora solo faltan las pelotas de tenis… que no sé porque tenemos, si ni siquiera nos dan clases de tenis.

—Quizás termines más rápido con un poco de ayuda.

Linc volteó a la entrada y se encontró con Joanna, la cual lo miraba fijamente, aunque con un sonrojo muy notorio.

—Bueno, eso es cierto. Supongo que quieres ayudarme, ¿verdad?

—Solo si te parece bien, Lincoln. —Y siendo el caballero que era, el chico dientes de castor no pudo negarse. Al menos algo fue cierto, y es que, con la ayuda de la jovencita, recoger todo lo que faltaba fue pan comido.

—Muchas gracias, Joanna. Realmente fuiste de mucha ayuda.

—No… no hay de qué.

—Bueno, es hora de ir a las…

—¿Traes ropa extra, Lincoln?

El chico quedó paralizado ante la pregunta. Lentamente volteo a ver a Joanna, casi temiendo el hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Porque bueno… verás… como decirlo… Te compré algo de ropa y pensé que quizás, podrías usarla.

Eso era mala señal. Si Ronnie Anne lo veía con algo distinto a su tradicional camiseta naranja, habría muchas preguntas y las respuestas podrían implicar dolor extremo. Cuando Joanna mostró las prendas que había comprado, la cara del chico se transformó en una buena imitación de "El Grito" de Edvard Munch.

—Por el lado bueno… —se consoló Linc. —Ronnie Anne no podrá verlas.

—No sabía si te gustaban los boxers o las trusas, así que te compré un par de cada uno. ¿Te gustan?

—Cl… claro. Están muy bonitas. —respondió el chico mientras sostenía sus… ejem, regalos con incredulidad. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la bodega se abrió de nuevo.

—¿Ya terminaste, Lincoln? Debemos ir a la biblioteca por… AAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

El que gritó como niña fue Clyde, que prontamente se desmayó ante tan simpática escena.

—No sabía que debías hacer tarea. —dijo Joanna con un nuevo sonrojo. —Te acompañaría, pero debo ir con mi hermana mayor a un mandado en la tarde. Te veré después, Lincoln. Cu… cuídate. —Y la pelinegra se retiró, pasando al lado de Clyde que se agitaba en el suelo con pequeños espasmos.

* * *

—Y eso fue lo que pasó. Si hubiera sido Ronnie Anne en vez de Clyde, probablemente estaría en mi funeral.

—Pensé que no íbamos a hablar más de eso. —dijo el joven McBryde a su amigo.

—Tienes razón.

—Viejo… recuérdame si ya le dijiste a Joanna que tienes novia. —preguntó Clyde.

—Si, le dije… y recuerda que respondió que por ella no habría problema. No estaba opuesta a compartir.

Clyde suspiró derrotado antes de verse forzado junto a Linc a prestar nuevamente atención a la clase.

—Supongo que si le digo algunas indirectas, intento tratarla con algo de indiferencia o le recuerdo la reputación de Ronnie, Joanna entenderá. Quiero creer que me entenderá…

No hace falta que les diga que aunque Lincoln no tentó al destino, este se lo iba a fregar de todas formas…

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y la admiradora de Linc seguía haciendo conviviendo con él a su particular manera. Los momentos más memorables fueron un día antes de las vacaciones de primavera, cuando el chico encontró en su casillero algunas cartas de amor bastante "explícitas" en lo que a la pelinegra le gustaría hacer, y uno en que encontró un regalo en su buzón consistente en chocolates de muy buena calidad… debajo de los cuales había otra carta tan atrevida que hacía que las anteriores parecieran escritas por una monja asexual. Sus hermanas creyeron que había metido la cara en agua hirviendo de tan rojo que estuvo toda la tarde.

¿Y qué decir de esa vez cuando nuestro amigo estaba almorzando a solas con Ronnie Anne y Joanna se les acercó para saludar al chico? Claro, la chica solo dijo hola y se fue. Nada que pusiera en riesgo la vida del hombre con el plan. Bueno, eso fue porque Ronnie no pudo ver cuando la chica se levantó la falda lo suficiente para que Linc viera la linda ropa interior rosita y con encajes que llevaba puesta. La latina nunca supo porque su novio se hiperventiló mientras se ponía más pálido que un muerto de 2 días.

* * *

Marzo dio paso a abril, y abril dio paso a mayo. Lincoln no sabía cómo es que la bomba no había estallado en todos estos meses, pero estaba seguro que su suerte se iba a terminar eventualmente y que cuando eso pasara, sería el final de su vida.

—Clyde…

—¿Si, viejo?

—¿Qué prefieres que te deje, mi colección de comics de Ace Savy, o la de mis videojuegos? Los comics pueden subir de valor si los cuidas bien.

El joven de color puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su mejor amigo y lo forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por última vez, no necesitas hacer un testamento, Lincoln. Estoy seguro de que Joanna entenderá y te dejará en paz… al fin… por algún milagro.

—Es que tengo el presentimiento de que sucederá algo muy importante en cualquier momento y con toda la buena suerte que he tenido, estoy seguro que no será nada bonito.

—Hasta yo creo que exageras, y mira que soy yo quien lo digo. —recalcó Clyde. —Además, no es como si la muerte viniera por ti, o…

Las inconfundibles notas de la Marcha Fúnebre de Chopin sonaron con fuerza en ese momento, provocando que los dos preadolescentes dieran un salto de terror mientras un sudor frío los recorría de pies a cabeza.

—No vuelvo a dejar que Lucy ponga un ringtone en mi teléfono jamás. —afirmó el peliblanco una vez que vio de dónde venía la musiquita, sin embargo, su piel se tornó aún más pálida cuando vio que era un mensaje de Joanna. (Habían tenido que intercambiar números por una tarea escolar en la que Linc terminó recibiendo un nuevo regalo de ropa interior de parte de la chica.) Le pedía verlo en el parque en media hora, más o menos, para algo importante. Lincoln hubiera preferido no ir, decirle que estaba muy ocupado, que tenía una cita con Ronnie o que debía ir al funeral de la bisabuela Harriet. (No le importaba enterrarla nuevamente.), pero sabía por experiencia que Joanna terminaría buscándolo en su casa por la tarde-noche.

—Bueno, viejo, lo mejor es que tomes al toro por los cuernos, y te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

—Gracias, Clyde, y si algo pasa… siempre te recordaré.

—¿Sabías que eso se llama tentar al destino, Lincoln?

La carita que Linc puso cuando Clyde le recordó eso no fue diferente a la de alguien que se da un balazo en el pie.

* * *

El cielo se había teñido de un hermoso color anaranjado cuando el chico llegó al parque. Joanna le había dicho en que parte lo estaría esperando, una que el hombre del plan conocía porque era muy poco transitada a esa hora.

—Que locura irá a pasar ahora. ¿Será que se arrojará a mis brazos en bikini, o que dirá que se muda conmigo, o peor… que habló con Ronnie Anne y le sugirió lo del trío? … Tal vez sea mejor cerrar la boca y no darle ideas al destino.

Lincoln caminaba bastante aprisa para lucir como un condenado a muerte, pero bajó su velocidad cuando distinguió una silueta femenina a la distancia. Despacio, fue acercándose a esa figura, que en efecto, resultó ser la de Joanna. Cuando ella lo vio, hizo el ademán de ir corriendo hacia él, pero solo dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse, lo que sorprendió a Lincoln.

—Hola, Lincoln. Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante.

Hasta su tono de voz se escuchaba carente de alegría. De hecho, era un tono triste, lo que invariablemente provocó que el peliblanco se preocupara.

—No hay problema, Joanna. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pasó algo?

—… Temo que si, Lincoln. —respondió la de cabellera negra. —Sucedió algo con mi familia. Verás… Mi mamá obtuvo un ascenso en su puesto. Será subdirectora de algo en la empresa donde trabaja.

—Me alegro por ustedes. —Linc fue muy cuidadoso de medir sus palabras, pues era claro que eso era lo que le provocaba dolor a su pretendiente indeseada.

—Eso es bueno para nuestra familia… pero… —La jovencita dio un sollozo. —Pero tendremos que mudarnos a Denver. Partimos mañana por la noche.

En otras circunstancias, el chico estaría bailando, aunque sea mentalmente, su baile de la victoria. Sus problemas por fin habían terminado. Ya no tendría que preocuparse de que su noviazgo con Ronnie Anne estuviera en peligro, pero Lincoln Loud no era alguien que se alegrara con el sufrimiento ajeno. Nunca lo sería.

—Lo siento mucho, Joanna. De verdad lo siento.

—Mis papás me dijeron el jueves, pero no tuve el valor de decírtelo antes. Era muy difícil para mí. Aún lo es.

Temiendo lo que pudiera pasar, el joven de cabellera nevada se acercó para abrazar a la dolida chica como muestra de aprecio, pero ella misma lo detuvo diciéndole que antes de cualquier otra cosa, iba a darle un regalo.

—A pesar de que existen los mensajes instantáneos, sé que no son lo mismo, así que voy a regalarte algo con lo que puedas recordarme aun si no nos volvemos a ver.

Lincoln quise creer que en medio de esta cruel despedida, Joanna le regalaría algo normal. Quizás un chocolate, alguna joyita, una tarjeta, algo… normal, valga la redundancia.

Joanna llevó sus manos a su cintura… y de allí a sus rodillas… para luego subirlas con todo y falda… y luego bajarlas nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que una cierta prenda.

—Son tuyas, Lincoln. Para que jamás me olvides. —Dijo Joanna mientras extendía al jovencito ante ella su mano derecha, en la cual se encontraban sus pantis.

Dicho jovencito estaba tan blanco como su cabello, su boca abierta semejaba el Arco del Triunfo y, de hecho, hasta su ropa había perdido todo el color.

—¿No… no hay problema? ¿Te disgusta mi regalo?

Las palabras de la joven de cabello negro sacaron a Lincoln de su aturdimiento. La lógica y la razón dictaban que rechazara ese "curioso" regalo, que usando su experiencia ganada por vivir con 10 mujeres, buscara las palabras más dulces y empáticas para rechazar la prenda, pero entre la compasión y bondad naturales del chico Loud, más las hormonas que recorrían su cuerpo, él terminó estirando la mano para tomar las pantis de Joanna. Eran muy suaves, de seda, sin duda alguna. Estaban agradablemente tibias, pero sin el menor atisbo de humedad. A estas alturas del partido, ambos jóvenes estaban tan rojos que hasta los tomates les tendrían envidia.

—Y bueno… Lincoln… Nunca te olvidaré. No se si, salvo mensajes, te volveré a ver… pero eres lo más hermoso que me ha tocado conocer. Ronnie Anne es una chica muy afortunada.

—Yo, bueno… Muchas gracias, Joanna.

La chica se le acercó a Linc y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, para luego irse corriendo del parque. El joven notó que ella estaba llorando, pues sus lágrimas crearon un curioso efecto como de rocío en el aire.

—A pesar de todos los problemas que me dio, me siento mal por ella, pero creo que al fin, tendré algo de tranquilidad.

Metiendo su regalo en uno de sus bolsillos, Lincoln comenzó el camino de vuelta a casa. En el camino, le dijo a Clyde lo que había pasado. Hasta el chico de color tuvo que reconocer lo duro que debió ser para la pelinegra el despedirse. Antes de llegar a casa, recibió una llamada de Ronnie Anne para invitarlo a comer mañana en su casa, lo que Linc aceptó felizmente, sobre todo ahora que había perdido un enorme peso de encima.

—De verdad me siento mal por Joanna. —comentó Lincoln mientras entraba a su casa. —Pero me alegro de que mis problemas al fin terminaron y que todo regresará a su caótica normalidad.

Una brutal explosión hizo volar el techo de la casa mientras Lisa gritaba que seguía con vida.

—Si. Su caótica normalidad.

* * *

Epílogo.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en la casa Loud con los años, incluyendo la repartición de tareas. El lavado de ropa era ahora responsabilidad de Luna, la cual estaba recorriendo todas las habitaciones por si a alguien se le había olvidado llevar alguna prenda sucia. Cuando entró a la de Lincoln, vio la camiseta naranja y los pantalones que había usado en el día. Automáticamente los tomó y los echó a la canasta con ropa que llevaba. Ya iba de salida, cuando se detuvo un momento para revisar los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Si se vuelve a ir otro billete de a 5, Lincoln me lincha.

Luna no encontró ningún billete… pero si una cierta prenda femenina de color rosa, con encajes y que indudablemente era de seda.

Lincoln regresó a su habitación muy contento luego de una visita al baño. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con todas sus hermanas de Lucy para arriba y se veían con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ah, hola, chicas. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué lucen… tan inquietas?

—No lo se, hermano. —dijo Luna. —Tal vez tú puedas explicarnos. —Y dijo eso mientras mostraba el regalo de despedida de Joanna.

—Bueno, verán… —El hombre del plan sonreía nerviosamente mientras trataba de pensar en bueno, un plan. —Es una larga historia.

—No te preocupes, Lincoln. Tenemos toda la tarde para escucharla. —dijo Lynn, que por alguna razón comenzó a tronar sus nudillos.

Viendo al respetable, Lincoln solo pudo decir algo más.

—… Rayos.

* * *

¿Qué no les dije antes que el destino se lo iba a fregar de todas formas? Jajajaja.

Saludos a todos. Terminé haciendo esta historia por un golpe de inspiración nacido tras ver un clip de una chica regalándole a un chico... lo mismo que le regalaron a Lincoln, solo que el chico aceptó el regalo más... ansiosamente. De allí nació esta idea que fui desarrollando en dos días y que se convirtió en lo que acaban de leer. Me pareció algo muy divertido y que veo probable que pudiera pasar si The Loud House estuviera apuntada a un público de mayor edad. Si la historia los hizo reír aunque sea un poco, entonces habré cumplido con mi deber. Jajajajajaja.

Les agradezco mucho el tiempo que le han dedicado a esta lectura y nos veremos pronto con alguna otra historia nacida de un golpe de inspiración o con los nuevos capítulos de Dulce pesadillas o de Lucy en el cielo bajo la luz de la luna. (No he olvidado esa historia xD). Hasta pronto y muy buena suerte en todo lo que hagan.

PD: Ningún chico peliblanco fue lastimado durante la elaboración de este fanfic... quizás :p


End file.
